In modern computer systems, a file system stores and organizes computer files to enable a program to efficiently locate and access requested files. File systems can utilize a storage device such as a hard disk drive to provide local access to data.
Some modern computer systems use B+ tree data structures that are search tree implementations. The trees maintained are large and major part of each tree is stored on the hard disk drives. Cluster nodes using multi-version concurrency control (MVCC) policy may share the trees. In the current systems, the number of trees is fixed, which causes scalability issues.